


Stay illogical

by kirayo2hikage



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Romance, not an american dream, wedding au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirayo2hikage/pseuds/kirayo2hikage
Summary: Её ноги крепко стоят на земле. Его голова в облаках.И если рассуждать логически, как это делают детективы, то она сделала правильный выбор: спокойный, постоянный, рассудительный Нед. Оседлая жизнь, пара пустяковых дел в год, аккуратный домик, престижная работа в отцовской конторе. Американская мечта... да вот только не её.





	Stay illogical

В комнате на втором этаже заканчивался последний этап подготовки к выходу невесты. До самой церемонии оставалось полчаса, задний двор был забит соседями, друзьями, родственниками и благодарными клиентами. У столика с закусками мирно устроились самые "антикварные" почётные гостьи - Беатрисс Хочкисс и Пруденс Разерфорд. Их развлекал Карсон Дрю, счастливый отец невесты, в сто пятьдесят первый раз за день пересказывавший анекдот про игрока в мини-гольф. Смущенный Нед принимал поздравления от Дирдре, которая крепкой хваткой вцепилась в его рукав, не давая уделить внимание другим гостям. 

Нэнси наблюдала за всем происходящим из окна своей спальни. С самого утра ей было нехорошо, Ханна даже заставила её выпить лекарство от головной боли и принять успокаивающую ванну, но чего-чего, а волнения девушка не чувствовала. Для молодой невесты это странно, но для детектива со стажем - сущий пустяк. Проще, чем выйти живьём из очередной передряги. Но именно это и удручало Нэнси: холодное спокойствие, отношение к происходящему как к скучной необходимости, а не как к лучшему моменту в своей жизни. 

В дверь постучали. Не нужно быть детективом, подумала девушка, чтобы догадаться, кто за дверью. Из трёх подружек невесты только одна будет утруждать себя стуком в дверь.

\- Входи, Джесс, - Нэнси даже не обернулась.

Дверь с лёгким скрипом приоткрылась у неё за спиной

\- У вас осталась одна попытка! - раздался мужской голос. - Выбирайте мудро.

От неожиданности, Нэнси резко обернулась и задела платьем стул с чемоданом, собранным по рабочей привычке "на всякий случай". Он с грохотом упал, и парень за дверью рассмеялся. Впрочем, сыщица уже с лёгкостью вычислила вторженца: знакомый акцент нельзя было не узнать. 

\- У тебя должна быть хорошая причина, чтобы находиться в спальне невесты за полчаса до её свадьбы, Санни Джун.

\- У меня она есть, - парень тут же проскочил в комнату и прикрыл за собой дверь. Его вид не совсем подходил для традиционной консервативной свадебной церемонии в небольшом американском городке: тёмная рубашка с каким-то полинявшим космическим принтом, чёрные джинсы, заправленные в высокие грубые ботинки, тёмно-синие волосы, к счастью, без малиновых прядей. Крупные квадратные очки неизменно восседали на носу, как почётные гости праздника - нет, даже как виновники всего торжества. Стоя друг напротив друга, Санни и Нэнси представляли собой наглядную демонстрацию "полных противоположностей". Космический мальчик Санни, собравший в своей одежде самые разнообразные цвета, словно старая палитра художника, и пай-девочка Нэнси в платьице принцессы, белом, как свежевыпавший снег. Рядом они выглядят как нелепый коллаж - из тех, которые любит Поппи Дада. Совсем по-другому будет она красоваться рядом с Нэдом меньше, чем через полчаса. Миссис Никерсон... Она станет на шаг дальше от Санни, ещё одно отличие, очередное препятствие. Это касается не только этого безумца, но и всей её прошлой жизни. Через полчаса она станет дальше от всего, чему она отдавала месяцы и годы своей жизни. 

\- Я слушаю, - прервала неловкое молчание Нэнси, - только быстрее, а не то тебя кто-то увидит и не так всё поймёт. Дом кишит старыми сплетниками. 

\- А как ещё это можно понять? - Санни усмехнулся, опёрся спиной на дверь и скрестил руки на груди. - Я к тебе по делу, Нэнси Дрю.

Девушка насторожилась. В коридоре послышались голос Ханны и Бесс. Сыщица схватила парня за руку и оттащила от двери.

\- Сидеть молча! - она бесцеремонно запихнула гостя в шкаф и закрыла дверь на торчащий из замочной скважины ключ. 

Почти в то же мгновение в комнату вошли Бесс и Ханна. 

\- Тебе нужна помощь, солнышко? - женщина заботливым жестом расправила складку на платье своей подопечной. Почти все гости прибыли, задерживаются только Кайлер с мужем и парень Бесс.

\- Он мне не парень! - запротестовала подружка невесты. - Я просто пригласила его на свадьбу, не хотелось быть единственной девушкой без пары.

\- Ты кого-то пригласила? - спросила Нэнси, пока Бесс поправляла её волосы.

\- Старого...знакомого, - смущенно и лаконично ответила та, поправляя выбившийся из причёски локон.

\- Что-то непохоже на тебя, детка, - Ханна приобняла её за плечи, - ты сегодня ведёшь себя ещё страннее, чем Нэнси.

Нэнси закашляла, с укором посмотрев на помощницу. 

\- Глупости. Не забивай Бесс этим голову. 

\- Я, пожалуй, спущусь вниз, поищу Са- своего сопровождающего, - Бесс поспешила удалиться.

Ханна какое-то время молча любовалась своей взрослой девочкой, но потом нахмурилась.

\- Что-то не так? - Нэнси обеспокоенно бросилась к зеркалу. 

\- Да нет, просто... - Ханна за её спиной обдумывала, как помягче сказать то, что она собиралась. Наконец, она спросила напрямик:

\- Ты уверена?

Девушка не обернулась. Она ответила сухо и почти мгновенно:

\- Нед очень похож на моего отца. А я - вылитая копия моей матери. Такие браки заключаются на небесах. Что заставляет тебя сомневаться в моей уверенности?

\- Отношения не строятся по схеме, - коротко ответила Ханна, присаживаясь на кровать. - Это так не работает. Я спросила тебя, уверена ли ты, и ты ответила мне чётко и логически, чего ещё ожидать от детектива? И если я попрошу тебя подумать ещё раз, ты выдашь тот же ответ - потому что это разумный ответ. Но я не прошу тебя выбирать головой.

Ханна взглянула на часы:  
\- Боже мой, я же нужна внизу!  
Она поспешно поднялась и направилась к двери. На пороге она задержалась:  
\- У тебя есть десять минут. Ты привыкла принимать решения головой даже за более короткое время, но это не тот случай. Ждём тебя внизу.   
Дверь затворилась за женщиной, и Нэнси выпустила Санни из шкафа. Он выглядел слегка смущённым, хотя Нэнси списала это на вынужденное заточение в шкафу средь бела дня. 

\- Жалко Бесс, - ни с того, ни с сего сказал он.

Нэнси была ему благодарна, что он никак не прокомментировал опасения Ханны по поводу её свадьбы. 

\- Да, надеюсь, она нашла своего друга, - сказала Нэнси, выглядывая в окно, - не хочу, чтобы она была на моей свадьбе с кислым лицом. 

\- Если бы мы играли в игру "горячо-холодно", то у Бесс бы было "не-выходи-на-улицу-без-шляпы-и-фляги" горячо. Потому что её друг сидел у тебя в шкафу.

\- Тоже? То есть, эм, это тебя она пригласила? - Нэнси ошарашенно уставилась на Санни, словно он и правда в одно мгновение превратился в баллисту. 

\- Ну не ты же, - с наигранно обиженным видом ответил он.

\- Да, верно... Но у меня же нет твоего адреса. Когда я видела тебя в последний раз-

\- Я попросил никому не говорить, куда я побежал, да, такое со мной часто. Поэтому я только через Бесс узнал об этом счастливом событии. 

\- Вы с Бесс общаетесь? - Нэнси слегка покраснела, но не от смущения, а от растерянности: этот факт её подруга утаила. Неужели это первый колышек, забитый в их дружбу? А ведь она ещё даже не вышла замуж.

\- Возможно, - уклончиво ответил Санни и принялся изучать коллекцию памяток с мест расследования, заботливо расставленную среди книжных полок.

\- И это возвращает нас к вопросу, - Нэнси попыталась снова привлечь внимание гостя, но безуспешно: он погрузился в изучение одной из нелепых безделушек.

\- Санни! - не выдержала Нэнси.

\- Не кричи! - осадил её парень. - А то сюда сбегутся все тётушки на свете и потом годами будут болтать о том, что застали мисс Дрю в день свадьбы в объятиях сумасшедшего инопланетянина. 

\- Во-первых, к тому времени - миссис Никерсон-

\- Это единственное, что тебя смутило? - уголки его губ поползли вверх, но он продолжал делать вид, что говорит серьёзно.

\- Во-вторыыыых, - перебила его Нэнси, продолжая свою мысль, - мы не обнимались, а просто стояли рядом.

\- "И представляешь, Петуния, - Санни голосом попытался изобразить все интонации голоса среднестатистической пожилой городской сплетницы, - у них хватило наглости заявлять, что они просто стояли рядом!"

Нэнси не выдержала и почти бесшумно засмеялась. Санни тоже улыбнулся и поправил очки. 

\- Я здесь не для того, чтобы портить твою репутацию. Я здесь для того, чтобы предложить тебе работу. В моей организации. 

\- Это тоже такая шутка? 

\- Это значит "нет"?

\- Это значит "Я выхожу сегодня замуж и завязываю с работой по приглашению, и даже если бы не женитьба, я бы всё равно"-

\- Можешь не продолжать, - Санни подошёл к окну и выглянул во двор. - Тебя все заждались, мисс Дрю. Или ты хочешь, чтобы начинали без тебя?

\- Это возможно? - полушутя спросила сыщица, но её гость ответил с абсолютно серьёзным видом:

\- Если задаёшься таким вопросом, то и закончить они тоже могут без тебя.

Минуту они стояли и молча смотрели друг другу в глаза. Затем с первого этажа донёсся голос Ханны:

\- Все готовы, Нэнси!

Девушка перевела взгляд на часы. Ровно три. Спуститься по лестнице, выйти в холл, затем - во двор, пройти по проходу, усыпанному лепестками цветов, мимо восторженных друзей и родственников, стать плечом к плечу с Недом...

Она ещё раз представила эту картину: нарядная невеста в красивом платье, стройный и сдержанный жених, плачущие девушки и женщины, легкий ветерок и трепыхающиеся скатерти на столах, заставленных блюдами для фуршета. А затем обмен обещаниями, поздравления, слезы радости, объятия. И все тётушки в один голос твердят: "Молодожёны так друг другу подходят!"

Одна минута четвёртого. 

\- Просто спустись вниз, - сказал Санни приглушённым голосом, - и скажи "да". Если ты уверена. Но учти: если я увижу хоть тень сомнения в твоих глазах, то выскажу возражения, когда священник дойдёт до этой части. 

Санни протянул руку и как бы невзначай коснулся её плеча. На мгновение, Нэнси показалось, что она покинула тело и смотрит на них со стороны: чудаковатый парень с синими волосами и прилежная, примерная девочка с огненными непослушными локонами, убранными в пучок. Стоит ей спуститься вниз - и через пять минут все её привычки, увлечения, странности будут так же убраны и усмирены в образе прилежной жены. Она коснулась шпильки, удерживающей всю причёску. 

\- Не сделаешь мне одолжение? - язык едва слушался её, потому слова прозвучали тихо и спутано. Но Санни всё понял. Он потянул центральную шпильку и вытащил её из волос. Причёска тут же разрушилась, и огненный поток хлынул, заструился по её плечам, укладываясь непослушными завитушками. 

\- Спасибо, - спокойно сказала она и направилась к двери, - за всё. 

Санни задержался на минуту - переписать номер её мобильного, чтобы перезвонить и повторить своё предложение насчёт работы. Конечно, он выдумал его на ходу, но к следующему разу он обзаведётся идеей получше. 

Он постарался спуститься незаметно, чтобы не попасться никому на глаза, но это были лишние предосторожности, так как всеобщее внимание и так было всецело приковано к отцу невесты, который приносил свои извинения за несостоявшуюся свадьбу. Гости галдели и недоумевали, а Нэнси наблюдала за всем этим из окна гостинной, в компании Ханны, Бесс и ошарашенного Неда.


End file.
